


The Long Voyage

by Neshtaswritings



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: This is a short story that will be not TOO many chapters, I'm expecting about 2-3. This will follow Bianca's voyage to the new lands where her fate lies...can she survive long enough to get back to Nives? If there's a Nives to come home to, that is.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Rude Awakenings

Morning broke, and I did not want it to. 

The air smelled of musky, moldy stink. It was dark. And I was nursing a hangover. I groaned and placed my thick arm over my eyes. It wasn’t even light out. How could I tell it was morning? Yet I could. Maybe it was just how things are. I was so used to certain things. Blinking my eyes open, I stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “Fuck you, morning.” I cursed aloud. 

Ever since I boarded this cursed ship, I’ve been doing my best to stay in a comatose state. To forget exactly what I had gotten myself into. Being a very smart person, I brought my own keg of the strongest spirits I could find on such short notice with me. I’ve been hitting that keg fairly hard most nights...and afternoons...and the day, the entire day really. 

Rolling over in my cot, I threw up whatever it was I ate last night. Then I sat, slowly. I ran my hand through my hair, bringing both hands up to rub my face. I must have looked like hell. But the sea and booze were making my beauty routine hard. However, I had no real reason to look comely at the moment. Any women on the ship seemed to already be taken up with each other or one of the men. The culture of the ship’s crew was...closely knit, I discovered.

Sex was one of the more reliable distractions I came to rely upon. However, it does have the limitation of requiring one or more other people to partake in. But it was good exercise, and the rush of good feelings was effective at making me forget. For now though, I had to use the strong number two solution: booze.

My cabin was small, with only one porthole to provide sunlight and fresh air. I have long since covered it over with a cloth. I had a small desk, a chest for my things, and a cot. I didn’t think to bring any entertainment with me. I hadn’t much been in the mood to read or amuse myself. To be quite honest, I’ve been spending my time drinking and refusing to cry. 

Burying my head in my hands, I fought a wave of emotion. Tension crawled up my throat. By the gods, I abandoned her. I did the ONE thing she can never forgive. Oh gods, Nives. I choked down a sob. No no! No more of that! I rose from my cot quickly, stumbling around as my balance wildly shifted. Reaching out to lean against the desk, I moved over to the chest and opened it. Rummaging around, I found a bottle of wine. Good enough. 

Wait, it was morning, wasn't it? The crew should all be waking by now and heading to the galley. Shouldn’t I be getting dressed for the morning meal. Join them, maybe socialize? Be a normal person for a bit, get a meal? THEN I can drink my ass off. Oooh, better yet, I could just drink FOR my morning meal. Bianca, you are a genius. 

Uncorking it, I was just about to down the bottle when there was a knock at my door. I grunted in frustration and capped the bottle, stumbling over to answer the call. Opening my door a crack, I squinted at the light. “What, or who, or...whatever else W-word, is it!?” I said, my voice being far hoaser than I liked it to be. It was one of the sailors, I finally pieced together it was the first mate. His collared shirt and dark jacket sort of became his trademark in my time here. 

He stood proudly, somehow looking down at me, but his usual cocky smirk was replaced with concern. He was a lanky man,with thin features and a stiff smile. Half elf, and from what I could tell, overly professional. Nives would hate him. What was his name again? Will, William? No, it was Torvik, right.

“Ah, yes...Lady Steiner, we...are in need of your help.” He said, finally. I blinked. I am in no way a lady, but I’ll allow it.

“In what way?” I asked, raising a brow. 

“In the...way that pertains to your vocation.” He said evenly. My eyes widened at that. 

“Ah, let me guess, you’ve been seeing something that you do not like following us?” I probed. 

“Exactly. Please, I’m only asking you to take a look.” I had already broken from the door, rummaging around to get dressed properly. Walking over to the desk I set down the bottle, now was not the time. I looked down at myself, I looked filthy and rough, but not a concern at the moment. 

“No need to beg! I care as much about not being eaten as any of you.” I said as I tied my hair back, not bothering with any of my more fanciful clothes. Just a ratty tunic and dark breaches. I hopped around as I got my boots on. I uttered a few curses as I nearly fell over. Then I got my gauntlets on. If this was something that required my help, I’d better be well-equipped. Grabbing my staff, I opened the door and stepped out. “Lead the way.” I said with a nod. 

He led me down the narrow hall, where I had to steady myself from the ship’s lurching. The shadows danced around as the lanterns were sent off kilter. It did not make my stomach sit any better. I tried to keep my eyes on the staircase at the end of the corridor to at least keep my vision steady. Using the walls as balance I made my way along as quickly as a landlubber like me could. The bastard first mate just strolled along like it was a casual walk. 

Making our way up the stairs we stepped onto the deck. As I looked around I could see why it was so rocky all of a sudden. Wind and rain greeted us. The sea seems to be rather upset. Honestly, same, I couldn’t blame it. The winds nearly blew me onto my ass, I’d love to have the crew laugh at me over that. It would just add to this wonderful day. But alas, I was able to get my footing. Following Torvik to the ass-end of the ship, (The aft!? Whatever, I never bothered to learn. It’s the ass of the ship, for me.)

We climbed the stairs to the platform that I had been told was the bridge. The wheel and compass were up here. Out in the open? How odd and very much not comfortable on days like this. No wonder sailors got drunk all the time. At any rate, that was less than important. What was important was what the first mate was pointing to: A massive wake following behind us. It was fairly far back, and in the rough seas might have been missed by less experienced eyes. But I did my research in the Conclave. And I knew a Kraken when I saw one. “Are you KIDDING me!?” I exclaimed. 

Standing there, I narrowed my eyes, taking in a breath. Ok. Focus. It’s time to actually be professional. “How long has it been stalking us?” I asked Torvik, still watching the massive displacement of water. Gods above and below. It was huge. There would be no way I could fight such a thing.

“Ah, since sundown.” He responded curtly. I burped. 

“So...all night then? Odd…” I looked at him, then back to the beast. “And why did it not attack during the night? That is when they prefer to attack.” My voice drifted off. “Almost as if it was…” My eyes slid back to Torvik, I saw him squirm a bit. 

“Well ah….we might.” He stammered. I watched as he ran a hand through his straight blonde hair. I delighted a bit in watching him squirm, then I advanced.

“Might!? Might….might, might, might, what!?” I turned, bearing down on him. “Please. Be exact. In your explanation.” I said in as pleasant a tone as I could muster at the moment. He wilted a bit, then stood to his full height. It was well below mine, I might add. Torvik took a moment to pick his words carefully. Looking from me, to the beast, then down to his feet. 

“I think that it might be after something. That thing is...in as exact words as I can manage...its eggs.” The words hit me like a runaway carriage. It took a few good seconds to properly interpret them. I opened my mouth, then closed it. I paced, ran my hand through my hair. ‘Eggs. babies. Eggs. Brood. Eggs. Angry mother!’ My brain screamed at me, finally sorting out the true stupidity of what I was hearing. 

My boots clanked against the deck as I paced more. Ok, this problem has to be dealt with post haste, and I need to be smart, and not get upset at these idiots. I need them to make it to the shore. To live. To survive. ‘To get back to Nives’. Those words galvanized me. I had to play the game, no anger. No rage. Proper use of the assets at my disposal. I turned back to him “Alright...eggs, you have its eggs….for money, I assume?” He nodded, I nodded too. “We’re giving them back.” It was not a suggestion, it was not a request. It was a stated fact. He held up his hands, taking a step back. 

“The captain ordered this. I cannot go against her orders.” I sighed at that. 

“Right ok well it’s time to interrupt her dinner.” I grabbed him, and led him down to the captain’s quarters. We descended the stairs just as one of the crew yelled out 

“She’s coming around!” 

“Oh shit!” were the words that slipped out of me. I wished they were slightly more dignified than that, but hey, what can I do? I tried to brace myself as the beast crashed into the side of our vessel, damn it was fast, I hadn’t even seen it’s advance. Then again, I wasn’t quite paying attention to THAT monster. As both of us staggered for balance, the first mate grabbed my collar, pulling me to the side. “You fucking moron!” I reached out to grab the railing, but it was too late, we both tumbled over the side, overboard.


	2. Punch Your Problems Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca attempts to deal with her current problems. She gets VERY good at managing her time, so at least there are upsides! This may or may not be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet.

The night was long and cold, the kind we build fires for. 

But, with her in my arms, settled in the small cabin, wrapped in blankets. I couldn’t have wished for anything else. Rolling over, I smiled as I watched Nives sleep, my heart raced in excitement. The sheer thought of all that lies ahead of us made me want to rush to experience it all. But wait and savor each moment. That’s what time has taught me. Savor it all. 

Nives rolled over as well, facing me with her bright green eyes. I sucked in a breath as I gazed into her features. Reaching up to brush the wild hair out of her face, I smiled. “Morning you giant piece of shit.” Her voice was quiet, soft, unlike what she let others hear. I chuckled and hugged her close to me. 

“That’s not what you were calling me last night.” I retorted, nuzzling her head. She felt so nice, so perfect. Hearing, no, feeling her laugh was always a joy. 

“Yeah well...time to wake up shithead.” I blinked at her, we WERE awake. “Come on Bianca, can’t lose you yet, girl.” 

And that’s when I was hit in the face by a ship hull. 

“Argh!” I blinked my eyes open, I looked up to see my gauntlet’s ridges caught on some of the rigging at the sides of the ship. I quickly got a hold of the ropes, then looked down. Torvik was clinging to my leg. Well, at least he had sense. The winds and rains battered us as we swung again, hitting the side. His hands dug into my clothes as he started to climb up me, hey, only ONE person is allowed to do that. “Fucker!” I yelled, not caring if he heard or not. 

I reached down and grabbed the back of his jacket, then, with a grunt of effort I lifted him up and swung him back over the side. I climbed up myself, huffing and cursing as I got my feet back on the solid(ish) ground(ish). The Kraken was half pulled up onto the deck, fuck me. Tentacles lashed out, knocking the crew who hadn't fled aside. I heard screams and the smashing of bodies against wood. 

I hopped into my stance, starting to channel a spell. Let’s see, where is it? Ah. I aimed for one of the tentacles, the mating one. The most sensitive one. And yes, I was aware of how it makes me look to kick a sea monster between the legs, but I felt fighting fair is for duals. I flung my hand out, a ball of green flames flying out from it. The projectile hit right on target, causing the monster to reel back. I grit my teeth, taking my chance. 

My boots dug into the wood as I started to dash towards it. Flames surrounded my fist, I swung up and clocked it in the center mass. Along with the already supplied momentum, it sent the beast over the side and back into the briny depths. Catching my breath, letting the excitement and rage settle down, I looked around to see the crew looking at me, stunned. 

I spread my hands and looked at all of them, strutting forward “Are you not amused!?” I grinned and bellowed. “This is what a Hound does!” They all remained silent, returning to their duties. My arms flopped to the side, dammit...come on let me have this. The First Mate walked up to me, adjusting his now soaked clothes. 

“Lady Steiner, thank you. I um...let’s just get rid of the damned things.If the captain wants to be angry with me, let her! That thing nearly sank us!” I smirked at him, patting his shoulder hard enough to knock him off balance. 

“That’s the right spirit. Take me to the hold.” I said sternly, shaking my hand secretly to hide the fact that it hurt like hell to punch a Kraken. 

Just as we were headed to the lower decks, the captain stormed up the stairs. She stopped when she saw me, then smirked. She was about as tall as me, rare for a human, not so much for a Tiefling like her. Her skin was dark purple, nearly indigo, making her short white hair and bright eyes stand out even more. She narrowed those gold orbs at me, then jerked her head to the deck. 

“Just what was that!?” She exclaimed, her refined accent coloured every word spoken. I stood, crossing my massive arms over my (in my opinion) impressive chest. “I require a re-what’s the hound doing out of her cage!?” She asked, levelling her gaze on me. 

“I just saved the ship from sinking. The cause mind you, being entirely your fault!” I said, stepping right up to her. “I have done my best to be as pleasant as I can be, given the circumstances. But I require you to listen to me now. The eggs. Must. Go.” 

She huffed, her tail swishing in obvious irritation. Quick, Bianca, stop thinking about what that could be used for, and focus. I narrowed my eyes as I kept my mind on task. “Hmph, we’ll take a substantial loss…” She finally said with a sneer. “But...dead sailors don’t get paid. So, do what you must.” She backed down with a sigh, shaking her head. “And here I thought it’d be a simple matter. Fine, fine hound do what you feel is needed, but I will not admit to anything you try to accuse me or the crew of!” 

“I really do not care, I am not assigned to care, and thus, I do not care.” I glanced at Torvik, nodding for him to lead the way. “Time is of the essence, if you will excuse me...good captain.” I did a mocking bow and turned to head below decks. I heard her sneer something about ‘not liking the dogs on her ship’ but I decided to let it slide. 

He led us back down the stairs, then down to the next set, taking us down into the hold. I felt just as shaky as before, a bit more wired on the adrenaline, but still, that does not give one sea legs. By the gods, I’ll be happy to never board a ship again. As we climbed down the stairs, my mind went to Nives. I will see her again, come hell or high water. 

The hold took up nearly two thirds of the entirety of the lowest decks. Large crates stacked the walls, and there were several networks of complex rigging stashing things on the floors. Pallets of various goods were also lashed down, forming a fairly narrow corridor for us to walk through. I would have found it claustrophobic if I had such fears. Right now, I have FAR more things to worry about than feeling cramped. 

We Hurried down to the far end of the giant room. There were two large doors, likely for more precious cargo. I glanced around at all the boxes, chests and various other stowage, all tied down and secured carefully. A glitter of gold caught my eye, something like a small statue. Stolen goods? It did look like some relic or object of worship... Maybe, but it’s not my problem.

As he unlocked the door I saw our quarry: A large tank with floating luminescent spheres in it. The tank came up to about my chest level, sitting on four steel legs that were secured around the glass tank by a metal frame. It looked to be sturdy, but also custom made for the task. I tsked and filed that bit of knowledge away.I sucked in a breath, walking around it slowly. “That is...a great many eggs.” I finally said, having rounded the tank. “And...how long have you had these?” I asked, cocking my head to the side as I watched one of the eggs through the glass. It floated about peacefully, lucky bastard. 

“Since you boarded at Glimmercrest.” He said evenly. “We um, acquired them from-” I held my hand up to silence him

“I don't care. Not my problem. My problem right NOW is making sure we don’t sink.” I turned to face him, then looked down at the grating on the floor, I followed it to the drainage that no doubt spilled outside. Bending over, I squinted as I made out small glittering particles in the water. Not glittering, luminescing. I looked back up at Torvik. “It’s been tracking us since then, likely it was waiting in the bay nearby, probably.” I stood and glared at him “BOILING WITH ANGER!” I shouted. Then I stopped, neatened my shitty tunic and calmed myself. “Ok, we need to...bring these to the mother without damaging them.” 

To his credit, the First Mate didn’t flinch at all. I guess me shouting was becoming normal. He shrugged “Ah...we could remove the filter, drain the tank?” He suggested. I shook my head. 

“No, we can’t separate the cluster, it’s...it’s a delicate matrix.” I said as I approached the tank again, looking it over. “Hrmm...you must all miss your mother...probably calling out to her in the only way you know…” I looked around, noting the bolts holding the tank’s legs securely to the floor. I bent over, holding my hand over them. Magic swirled out from my palm, sure cold as much as I could muster. The bolts slowly froze the metal. With a grunt of effort, I snapped the leg from the bolt. It was careful, heavy work, doing that to all four legs. But I finally got the tank free. 

“Alright…” I rubbed my hands together. “Make sure my way is clear…” I said, bending down to get under the tank. I made sounds that I wish I could say were dignified, btu were not, I lifted the tank. I had to brace it against my shoulders. Gods, ok this was a dumb idea, but sinking because of a greedy captain was dumber. With slow, painful steps, I started to make my way out of the hold. It was a long, agonizing, stupid journey. But I felt upset. These poor eggs, far from home. Taken from the one they loved. Pain and anger fueled my body as I walked down the corridors, and climbed both sets of stairs. 

Getting up to the deck, I walked as close to the edge as I dared. Setting the tank down as my body screamed for a break. I flexed my arms a bit, feeling the ache in them already. Using my magic, I sliced the lid of the tank open, scooping some water out and tossing it overboard. “Come on! Babies are right here! Come get them!” I shouted, knowing it’d do nothing to help things. 

I peered over the side, not really wanting a repeat of the earlier incident. Sure enough a giant shape started to grow under the water. I quickly backed up, watching as it rose from the water. I swallowed, hard. “I know we uh...traded a few blows earlier, but I didn’t know... Well, I did, but to my defense I WAS on my way to do just this...and also you knocked me overboard, so...” Again, talking was pointless but it felt right. I raised my hands, trying to show I’m not a threat. I froze as one tentacle rose up from it, hesitating for a moment. Shit, it was literally thinking about killing me. Bye Nives. Sorry. 

Then the beast simply did what many people could not: It let a grudge go. Instead of squishing my dumbass, it dipped the tentacle in the tank, gathering the eggs around it, and pulled the appendage up. The Kraken cradled the precious cargo and sank back to the depths. The ship rocked, nearly knocking me off my feet as the bow settled and steadied, relatively. It was still rough seas, and heavy rain. I let out a sigh of relief. Another day bought, it seems. 

The crew came out of hiding, starting to get the ship under control again. I watched as Torvik walked up, he looked relieved and smiled at me. “Thank you, Lady Steiner I...thank you.” The captain however, was not pleased. She’d occupied herself with barking orders at the crew. Well, at least she had her priorities, I’ll give her that. I’d rather interact with a smart criminal than a dumb upstanding citizen. 

“I just did what was right.” I said, my shoulders feeling heavy, my arms made of lead. “I’m going to my room, leave me alone. I don’t give a fuck about anything at the moment. If I’m needed, I can’t do much right now...” I mumbled, starting to head down stairs. Torvik looked like he was going to say something, but just sighed and nodded. 

I got to my room with no incident. Slamming and locking the door behind me. I didn’t care what time it was. I stripped off my boots, gloves and clothes, tossing them to the corner of the room. I staggered over to the bottle of wine, it had fallen over and rolled against the chest. I sat on my bed, uncorked it and downed half of it. 

“I just did what was right...unlike that one day, Nives.” I reached up to take hold of my amulet, squeezing it tight. “I’m sorry I chose the oath over you. If you can ever forgive me, I won’t deserve it.” I mumbled the words aloud, needing to have them spoken. “I didn’t do what was right when I left you. But I promise two things: I’ll always do the right thing, just like you do. And I promise that no matter what, I’ll come back to you.” I downed the rest of the bottle, not bothering to worry that those two promises might conflict one day. Nives could do it this way, and if she could, then gods willing, so could I.


End file.
